In an AC surface discharge panel representative of a plasma display panel (hereinafter, simply referred to as “panel”), plural discharge cells are formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate opposed to each other. In the front substrate, plural display electrode pairs each including a scan electrode and a sustain electrode are on a front glass substrate to be parallel to each other and a dielectric layer and a protective layer are formed to cover the display electrode pairs. In the rear substrate, plural parallel data electrodes are formed on a rear glass substrate, a dielectric layer is formed to cover the data electrode, plural barrier ribs are formed thereon to be parallel to the data electrodes, and a phosphor layer is formed on the surface of the dielectric layer and on the side surfaces of the barrier ribs. The front substrate and the rear substrate are opposed to each other so that the display electrode pairs and the data electrodes three-dimensionally intersect each other and are sealed in this state. For example, a discharging gas including 5% of xenon in partial pressure ratio is enclosed in an inner discharge space. Here, discharge cells are formed at positions where the display electrode pairs and the data electrodes are opposed to each other. In the panel having the above-mentioned configuration, ultraviolet rays are generated in the discharge cells by a gaseous discharge and fluorescent substances of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are excited to emit light by the use of the ultraviolet rays, thereby performing a color display.
As a method of driving the panel, a sub field method, that is, a method of dividing a field period into plural sub fields and performing a gray scale display by combinations of sub fields to emit light, is usually used.
Each sub field includes an initializing period, an address period, and a sustain period. In the initializing period, an initializing discharge is generated, wall charges required for a subsequent address operation are formed on the electrodes, and prime particles (a priming for discharge=excited particles) for stably generating an address discharge are created. In the address period, an address discharge is generated to form wall charges by selectively applying an address pulse voltage to the discharge cells to be displayed (hereinafter, also referred to as “addressing”). In the sustain period, a sustain pulse voltage is alternately applied to the display electrode pairs each including a scan electrode and a sustain electrode, a sustain discharge is generated in the discharge cells having generated the address discharge, and the phosphor layer of the corresponding discharge cells is made to emit light, thereby displaying an image.
The sub field method includes a new driving method of generating an initializing discharge by the use of a voltage waveform smoothly varying and selectively generating an initialing discharge in the discharge cells having generated the sustain discharge, thereby greatly reducing the emission of light not associated with a gray scale display to improve a contrast ratio.
In this driving method, an initializing operation (hereinafter, referred to as “all-cell initializing operation”) of generating an initializing discharge in all the discharge cells is performed in the initializing period of one sub field among the plural sub fields and an initializing operation (hereinafter, referred to as “selection initializing operation”) of generating the initializing discharge in only the discharge cells having generated the sustain discharge is performed in the initializing period of the other sub fields. By driving in this way, the emission of light not associated with an image display includes only the emission of light associated with the discharge of the all-cell initializing operation and thus the brightness (hereinafter, referred to as “black brightness”) of a black display area not displaying an image is made by only the weak emission of light of the all-cell initializing operation, thereby displaying an image with high contrast (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a so-called narrow erasing discharge in which the pulse width of the final sustain pulse in the sustain period is set to be smaller than the pulse width of the other sustain pulse so as to reduce a potential difference due to the wall charges between the display electrode pairs. By stably generating the narrow erasing discharge, it is possible to reliably perform an address operation in an address period in the subsequent sub field and thus to provide a plasma display device with a high contrast ratio.
However, with an increase in screen size or an increase in brightness of a panel, the narrow erasing discharge tends to get unstable. Accordingly, the address discharge gets unstable and there are thus problems in that the address discharge may not be generated in the discharged cells to perform a display to deteriorate image display quality or that a voltage for generating the address discharge may be raised. When a voltage applied to the discharge cells is raised to stably generate the discharge, a so-called crosstalk that a discharge is generated in the discharge cells not having subjected to the address operation due to the influence from adjacent discharge cells and thus the image display quality is deteriorated. In addition, since a discharge characteristic of the panel varies depending on an accumulated time of a time period when the panel is electrified (hereinafter, also referred to as “accumulated electrification time”), it is not easy to control a stable address operation with the optimum condition regardless of the accumulated electrification time.
The invention is contrived in view of the above-mentioned problems. An object of the invention is to provide a plasma display device and a panel driving method that can generate a stable address discharge in a large-screen and high-brightness panel without increasing a voltage for generating the address discharge and that can reduce a crosstalk, thereby improving image display quality. Another object of the invention is to provide a plasma display device and a plasma-display-panel driving method that can generate a stable address discharge in a high-brightness panel without increasing a voltage for generating the address discharge, regardless of an accumulated electrification time for the panel, thereby improving image display quality.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-242224